Christmas Onboard the Normandy
by CoronaJTV
Summary: One-shot. Takes place during The Two Spectres: Resurrection. Christmas time has hit the Normandy and everyone seems happy to have Christmas after some much needed break from the Collectors. Join Charles Alonso and Jane Shepard and the band of misfits celebrate the old human tradition of Christmas. Pairings: Charlie/Miri and FShep/Liara. Rated M for language and suggestive themes.


**Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!**

**Since my timeline on the T.T.S: Resurrection is nowhere near December 25th, I decided to write a one-shot of Christmas on board the Normandy :)**

**I'll probably write it in when I get to that particular part of the story. Who knows? I wrote this in third person so I'll have to re-write it to fit the 1st person in Resurrection.**

**Anyways, enough rambling! Enjoy this one-shot**

* * *

Christmas Onboard the Normandy

Charlie and Miranda woke up in the XO's quarters after a long night's sleep. Miranda draped her arm over her Commander's toned chest as smiled dreamily. "Merry Christmas."

Charlie stretched his body, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Miranda's waist and pulled her close. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." Charlie yawned before burying his face in Miranda's neck. "I don't feel like getting up."

"Well you should, after all you are supposed greet Liara. She is supposed to be here..." Miranda turned to look at her clock and turned back to her boyfriend. "in ten minutes."

Charlie sighed. "You're right." He leaned in and kissed Miranda tenderly on the lips. "I'll see you in a bit." The Commanding Officer rolled off of the bed and walked out of the XO's Office, finding Jane Alexandria Shepard sitting on one of the chairs in the med bay, wearing a Santa hat. Shepard grunted and pouted as the pom-pom kept rolling off to the front of her face. Shepard shook her head violently, trying to get the pom pom off of her face.

Charlie watched as hilarity ensued.

"God damn it! I hate these fucking things! Ugh!" Jane yelled in frustration, oblivious to Charlie's presence.

Seeing enough, Charlie walked behind her and stole Jane's hat and wore it himself.

"Hey! Give it back!" Jane reached her hand up to take it but Charlie backed away swiftly, causing the female spectre to fall off of her chair.

"Try and get it Shepard!"

"Jerk! Get back here!" Jane got up and chased Charlie throughout the crew deck, running around Samara, who was in the middle of a meditation, in the Starboard Observation room, then towards the Port Observation room, where Kasumi was reading a book.

"Hey! Get out!" Kasumi threw an old book from Earth towards Charlie's head.

"Ow!" He frowned as he ran out of the room and ran towards the gym. Shepard almost had him as he rounded the soft mat but he quickly escaped by using his biotics to separate himself from the raging woman on his tail. They ended back in the Mess Hall, where Garrus, Amanda and Tali were talking and putting the last finishing touches to the Normandy's Christmas tree. Sturridge was standing on a ladder while Tali gave her a few ornaments. The two Commanders were barreling down the mess at a high rate of speed and before they knew it, the two knocked into Tali, who squealed as she bumped into the ladder.

"Whoa!" Amanda began steadying herself as the ladder teeter-totted for a few seconds. The young engineer breathed a sigh of relief before glaring at the two spectres who tussled on the ground.

"Give it back damn it!" Jane yelled.

"No way, let go!" Charlie groaned.

"Both of you stop it!" Amanda yelled as she glared. Charlie and Shepard ignored her and continued to roll on the floor.

"What is going-Commanders!" Kelly squirmed as she ran over to them. "Shepard! Charlie! Please stop!" She pleaded as she tried to grab a hold of either of them while trying to avoid being swept off of her feet.

Garrus stood behind the kitchen counter, recording the whole thing on his omni tool, laughing his ass off.

**Meanwhile...**

Miranda got dressed and was checking her email, smiling when her sister, Oriana, wanted to chat with her. She accepted the relay chat and waited a bit while she connected with her sister.

_'Hi Randa! Merry Christmas!'_

'Good morning Ori, Merry Christmas. Is your family doing anything special?'

_'Eh, just staying at home. Dad is getting stuff ready to light the fireplace. Danner will be coming over later tonight. If only I could spend Christmas with someone else...'_

Miranda rolled her eyes but smiled. 'All you have to do is ask Ori. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind having you over later.'

'_Really? What time should we come over?'_

'I'm sure we can set something up for dinner?'

"Operative Lawson, Liara T'Soni wishes to come aboard." EDI's voice came through her earpiece. The raven haired beauty sighed and replied.

"Let her in. I'm sure she can see her way in." _I don't have bloody time to meet her. _'I'm sure we can have you for dinner.'

_'Great! I'll see you then sis!'_

"Uhh Miss Lawson? I...think you should head out to the mess hall." Joker's voice came through my ear piece this time.

Miranda's face turned to anger and walked in a fast pace towards the door. "If that sink is out of order again I will- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Everyone started at the blue glowing operative. Garrus quickly turned his omni tool off and excused himself to do resume his calibrations. The place was silent. Only a ornament ball that had fallen off or it's place was heard slowly rolling away.

Amanda lied across the two Commanders with an angry look on her face. The ladder that she had been standing on had toppled over nearby and the once beautiful tree that was decorated with beautiful lights and ornaments was toppled as well. Kelly sat on the floor, brushing Shepard's hair as Jane held her prized Santa hat close to her with a victorious smile on her face.

"I said," Miranda's biotics intensified. "What the hell is going on here?"

Jane and Charlie frowned. "It was me." They said in unison.

"In my quarters, the both of you. NOW!" Miranda pointed towards her office and the troublemakers slowly stood and walked towards Miranda's office in shame.

"Shepard!" Liara called out with a smile as she exited the elevator but it soon disappeared. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Shepard smiled internally and hoped that she could get away. Shepard ran towards her lover and held her. "Liara, it's so good to see you!" Not wanting to get lectured by the Cerberus operative, Jane began kissing her blue asari.

"Oh no you don't!" Miranda pulled Shepard by her ear towards her office. "I'll tell you the details later Liara. This one is in deep trouble."

**Moments later...**

Miranda paced in front of her boyfriend and Shepard, whom both sat on the large leather sofa. "So let me get this straight." The clacking of her boots were taking even strides. Charlie blushed as he looked at her enraged girlfriend's body move back and forth but knew that he couldn't get out of this one. "The tree that _I_ had spent money on and the presents that we got one another are almost completely destroyed because Shepard simply wanted her Santa hat back?"

Charlie looked down at his feet and slowly nodded.

"He should be punished." Shepard crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh he _will._" Miranda stopped and turned to face them, mimicking Shepard's posture. "But _you!_" Shepard stiffened and gulped. "All of this could have been prevented!"

"But-"

"No buts Commander. What you did was childish. All you had to do was ask for it back."

"But he wouldn't!" Shepard frowned.

"Then you go out and buy a new one!" Miranda glared her steel-blue eyes at Shepard, who looked down in defeat. Charlie snickered at Shepard's expense but soon was looked down upon by Miranda's wrath. "The both of you will rebuild the tree and rewrap any damaged gifts and place them exactly where they were. I, for one Chuck hope that you haven't broken one my gifts I got for you." Charlie gulped and nodded. "The both of you are dismissed."

Miranda had instructed Amanda and Kelly to keep watch as the XO was fed up with the children on board of the ship. She took a nap as Charlie and Shepard spent a few hours together putting everything back to normal. Once Amanda was satisfied, the two were excused. Shepard went to look for Liara while Charlie cautiously walked towards Miranda's office to apologize with a gift in hand.

"M-Miri?" Charlie called out he saw her lying down on her bed. Charlie walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He saw his girlfriend open her eyes and with a huff, Miranda turned her back to him. "Baby please don't be mad."

"First of all I am _not_ your _baby_. Second, what the hell were you thinking?" Miranda turned to face him, disappointment in her eyes.

"I wasn't...I'm sorry." Charlie frowned but slowly presented Miranda with her gift, hoping that she wasn't going to throw it back in his face. Fortunately, she took it and inspected the rather childish wrapping.

"I'm not sure how you got this thing wrapped, let alone know where to begin to take the wrapping off." Miranda looked at the gift from every possible angle; not finding one slightest opening. Charlie chuckled nervously as he watched her.

"I...might've gotten a little carried away."

"'A little' is certainly an understatement." She looked at him with a smirk.

"Just opened the damn gift already geez! Give me a break Miri. I can only take so much punishment from you."

Miranda gave Charlie a very slow wink before beginning to unwrap his gift to her and once she opened it, she looked at the small leather pouch then back up at Charlie who simply smiled. She slowly lifted the flap and looked inside and gasped. She reached her fingers inside the small pouch and pulled out a beautiful black and white heart-shaped necklace.

The outer white gold heart was covered with 25, .85 carat diamonds. The inner, black diamond was held by a three prong setting and had an 'ideal' cut. The pendant had a clasp ring that was attached to a rope chain. Miranda couldn't find words as she tilted the bracelet from side to side. Each delicate movement was rewarded by a shine as the lights above hit the black stone. "Chuck this...this is beautiful."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you like it. I've never seen you wear jewelry so I wasn't sure if I should've gotten this for you."

"I love it." The brunette leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Charlie smiled as Miranda got out of bed and walked over to her desk to retrieve a neatly wrapped gift. "For me?" Miranda nodded and watched him. "Well this is certainly better than my work. I almost feel sad to rip it." Instead of tearing through the wrapping like Miranda did, Charlie carefully opened one side of the gift and gently slid it out of the paper. A medium sized picture frame slid out. He turned it around and gasped as well. It was a picture of Charlie's parents. It looked like it was taken during their wedding. The two were posed kissing with smiles on their faces. There was cursive text below the photo that said 'Eduardo and Samantha Alonso.' Below it, it read, 'Married 09-17-2151'. Another outward gasp escaped the Commander's lips as he touched the glass cover. Tears flowed down his cheeks like a waterfall as he brought the picture up to his chest.

"How...how did you get this?" He asked between sobs.

Miranda smiled. "I've done some digging around. This is the earliest photo I've found of them."

"This is...This is..." Charlie shook his head as he dropped the frame on the bed and brought Miranda in a loving embrace. "Thank you...Thank you so much!"Miranda held him tighter and tears began to fall down her cheeks. This was her first Christmas she ever celebrated. She was thankful that she got to celebrate it with someone who loved her unconditionally. "You've truly gone above and beyond Miri. I...I love you."

**In Shepard's quarters...**

"So you let her talk to you like that?" Liara crossed her arms in anger as she looked at Jane sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I deserved it." Shepard breathed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyways that's enough. I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long babe."

Liara's expression softened and walked over to sit across her lover's lap. "I've missed you."

"I've miss you too. I'm glad you found the time out of your busy schedule to come aboard." Shepard smiled before planting a kiss on Liara's violet lips. "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas Shepard." Liara smiled. "This is my first ever. I was searching through the extranet and saw that humans exchanged gifts. Why is today so special?"

"Christmas celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ, our God. There's a lot of religion going into it that would take forever to explain." Jane smiled as intertwined her fingers with Liara's. "People exchange gifts on the basis of associating with Saint Nicholas, an Earth fourth-century saint, with Christmas. Gifts were also given to baby Jesus by the Three Wise Men."

"So this saint went down people's chiminey and invaded people's homes?" Liara asked with worry.

Shepard giggled and poked Liara's stomach. "No, silly. According to people back in those days, Saint Nicholas would secretly send secret gifts to random people. Thus Santa Claus was born in his image." Liara tilted her head confused. "Erm the big fat bearded man in a red suit and hat." Shepard explained further, pointing at her Santa hat.

Liara gasped, "You stole his hat?"

Shepard giggled once more. "Of course not. Santa Clause is a myth for young children."

Liara blushed and shook her head to shake her embarrassment. "Goddess how can I be so dense. You humans are so strange."

"You're so cute." Shepard leaned in and kissed her. Liara reciprocated and the two found themselves lost in ecstasy. She squealed as Shepard lifted her before throwing her on the bed and pounced on top of her. "I've been waiting so long for this."

"Shepard..." Liara moaned as Shepard placed tender kisses down her neck. Shepard began to roam the asari's body, grunting in frustration in the long asari dress that Liara decided to wear but was thankful at how tight the dress pressed Liara's toned body. She wanted it off and deep down, Liara wanted the same.

"We shouldn't right now." Liara sighed as she reluctantly pushed Shepard away.

Shepard surprised a sigh and sat up. "You're right. We're supposed to open presents soon. Should we get out of here?" Liara nodded and by grabbing her lover's hand, the couple headed out of the Commander's quarters and walked over to the mess hall, where everyone stood and talked with one another.

Charlie stood behind Miranda, wrapping his arms around her, both had a smile on their faces. Kasumi, Samara and Thane stood a few feet to the CO and XO's right, talking with each other. Jack lied on the Mess' table, throwing and catching a rubber ball in the air, clearly bored. Zaeed stood behind the kitchen counter with a bottle of bourbon for his own consumption. Amanda, Tali, Garrus, and a few other crew members stood in a group laughing and having a good time. Grunt sat in a corner being...well Grunt, clearly hoping that a fight will begin soon or else he would gladly start one. Kelly sat on a chair, looking around to join someone. Once she looked at Shepard, she smiled and came forward.

"Hi Commander!"

_Great. Now she's more cheerful than normal and that's saying something. _Shepard forced a smile and she gave Liara's hand a squeeze. "Hi Kelly, having fun?"

"I am, though it would be better if I could spend some time with you." Kelly smiled innocently but the message was clear to both Shepard and Kelly. Liara glared her eyes moments later and stepped in front of the Yeoman.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced." Liara extended her hand to the redhead. "My name is Liara T'Soni. I'm Shepard's _lover._"

"Oh...I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers." Kelly frowned. "E-excuse me." Kelly disappeared around the corner and was rarely seen throughout the rest of the night.

"Did you have to be so cruel?" Shepard asked.

"You're mine and nobody else's." Liara replied possessively.

"Randa!" Oriana Lawson and her boyfriend Danner walked over to her older sister and the Normandy's CO. The four talked briefly before Charlie whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, now that everyone is here, please squish together and gather around the tree!" Charlie said cheerfully as he and Miranda sat on top of kitchen counter. He waited a few moments as everyone either grabbed a seat or sat on the floor before speaking again. "Now before we begin opening presents I want to say something." Clearing his throat, he began. "It's been almost two months now since we began our little mission here against the collectors. Miranda here hinted in doing a Christmas celebration on board the Normandy to show one another just how much we mean to one another."

Jack chuckled as she leaned back on the walls of the med bay along with Grunt and Zaeed. Charlie and Miranda glared at the biotics woman who simply rolled her eyes.

"As I was _saying!_ Christmas is a time of love and family. Even though we've known each other for less than two months, even shorter for some, you are all a part of an exclusive group of amazing people. Individuals that come from all walks of life." Charlie turned to look around at his group of misfits. "Human, Turian, Krogan, Salarian, Drell, Asari. All of you are unique: Assassins, thieves, mercenaries, engineers, doctors, justicars, ex-cops, convicts, alliance soldiers, etcetera, etcetera. Despite our differences, we all have one thing in common. We are all a family. That is why all of us are down here in the mess hall. To celebrate family."

Charlie looked around at the smiling faces of his crew. He smiled back and them and looked over at the towering Krogan in the back. "Now, Grunt. If you would be so kind as to be Santa's helper?"

"What?" Miranda, Shepard, Kasumi, Amanda and even Jack said in unison before breaking into laughter.

Charlie went to the Krogan's living space and explained to him what a Santa's helper was. Grunt wasn't particularly happy but his battlemaster promised some killing for the next two missions following, whatever they may be.

Grunt grunted but nodded and walked over to the brightly lit Christmas tree, picking up various gifts and began passing them out.

First one he passed out was Garrus' gift from Tali: Some much needed tools for calibrating the ships guns. The second was Samara's gift from Charlie: A black version of her current red outfit that the Commander noticed that her master was looking at during one of their recent visit from the Citadel. The third was to Jack from an anonymous person, who was Miranda: An anger management book. The fourth and final one in the batch was for Miranda from Jack.

_The hell?_ Miranda said as she re-read the tag again. _Do I even want to open this?_

"Jack gave you something? That's...bizarre." Charlie glanced up at Jack who had a grin on her face.

"Open it Cheerleader. I'm _sure_ you'll love it." Jack's grin grew wider.

Grunt began passing the rest of the gifts out while Miranda cautiously opened the box.

Charlie's eyes widened with surprise. "Holy- Jack! That's uncalled for!"

"What is it?" Liara, Shepard and Oriana asked as they waited for their gift.

Miranda's cheeks began turning hot red as she looked at the box. "It's..."

"It's a fucking vibrator." Jack announced proudly, laughing her ass off. "You know, when you get bored fucking the Commander. I think it's a nice gift, don't you think Cheerleader? It's some high tech shit."

Instantly, Miranda formed tight fists and charged at the young biotic woman. _How dare she embarrass me! Especially in front of my sister!_ "I'll kill you!"

"Miranda, no!" Charlie pulled her back and pinned her on the wall. "Jack get the hell out!"

Jack flipped Miranda off, grinning in victory. "Fine by me Charlie. This was fun! Can't wait til next year." Jack grabbed her book and rubber ball and left towards the elevator.

"Fucking bitch!" Miranda cursed.

"Settle down." Charlie calmed her by hugging her. Charlie grabbed the box and began reading the description on the back. _Hmm, might use it on her sometime. Thanks Jack._ Charlie grinned.

Hours later and after having a large Christmas dinner, majority of the crew went to their quarters and talk to their families. Soft Christmas music played throughout the various decks of the ship.

Shepard and Liara sat in front of Shepard's terminal in her quarters for almost an hour, where the couple was talking with Hannah Shepard. This was another first for Liara. Jane was relieved as the two conversed without any sort of awkwardness.

"So how are you doing Alex?" Hannah asked her daughter with a grin.

"Mooom! How many times have I told you to stop calling me by my middle name!" Jane put her face in her hands to hide her flustered cheeks from her lover and her mother.

Hannah laughed. "Sorry kiddo. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine. Everything is going along great actually. We haven't had a mission in a week so we're here docked on Illium waiting for The Illusive Man to send us somewhere or for any trouble to come our way. Our CO is comfortable...a little too much if I say so myself." Jane groans. She never liked that Charlie was back with Miranda after what the Cerberus Operative did to him two years before when Jane and her crew were hunting Saren. However, Charlie was in better spirits so she had no choice but to accept it.

"How _is_ Charlie by the way?" Shepard's mother asked.

Jane tries to smile but instead turns to a frown. "As I said, being a little too comfortable than I would like. I've sent my reports to Hackett. I assume you read them?" Hannah nods and Jane continues. "I don't like it. It's if he doesn't mind that we're working for Cerberus. He has seen what they have done to people...terrible things." Jane shudders at the thought of seeing Admiral Kohoku's body on Binthu a little over two years ago. "I...I have to tell you something...something that you should keep a secret."

"Shepard don't." Liara interrupts.

"I have to." Shepard snaps back as she looks at her mother's image. "Mom...Charlie is seeing someone. A Cerberus Operative."

"What?" Hannah gasps. "Why would he do such a thing? Doesn't he see the danger in that?"

Jane shrugs, unable to answer her questions. "I don't know. But he loves her...and I think she loves him back."

"Is this operative still working for Cerberus?"

"Yes."

Hannah breathes outwardly through her nose, "Then you have to be extra careful Jane. If The Illusive Man gives the Operative the order to kill him, do you think she will?"

Again, Shepard shrugs once more. "I don't know."

"Then please, be careful alright? Watch over him like you have always done."

"I will mom. But enough about our work over here, how's dad?" Jane pushes her thoughts away and smiles.

"He's doing fine. He's back with me in the Orizaba. I asked for a request a few months ago and the Alliance agreed. He's on shift at the moment so he couldn't be here unfortunately."

"Aww, that's too bad. Give him a hug and a kiss next time you see him alright? I miss you guys."

"I will my love. We miss you too. I'll let you and Liara alone. Stay safe out there okay?"

Shepard smiled and nodded. "I will mom, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas baby girl." Jane terminated the call and leaned back in her chair. She wanted to talk to her mom forever but she was a captain of a ship and she had to perform her duty as an Alliance captain.

"Are you alright Shepard?" Liara sat on her lover's right thigh and kissed her on her lips.

Jane gripped her lover's hand and stroked it with the pad of her thumb. "I'm alright. I just miss my parents is all." Liara understands the feeling. She misses her mother too but young asari knew that her mother is in a better place. "How about we get some rest. I want you here by my side."

"Okay. I'll always be by your side Shepard."

Jane smiles as she carries her asari to her bed just a few feet away. "I know."

**Meanwhile in the Captain's Cabin**

Charlie set down his old Alliance dogtags that Shepard and Garrus gave to him on his desk beside his private terminal. The two had told him that they went to the Normandy SR-1's crash site a year ago and recovered his and other fallen SR-1 member's dog tags. Charlie smiled down at the dogtags encased in a picture frame. He has never had two better pals than Garrus and Shepard.

There was a light knock on his door a few short moments later. Walking, to small distance to the door, he craned his neck until he heard a satisfying crack. Behind the door stood Danner, Oriana and Miranda. "Oh! Hey guys." Charlie smiled and welcomed them in. "Anyone want a drink?" He offered.

Oriana smiled and began to speak, only to be interrupted by her older sister. "Water for these two Commander." Oriana and Danner frowned but soon disappeared when the fact that the two were standing in Commander Alonso's cabin. Danner ogled at the large fish tank that was filled with schools of fish while Oriana walked to the CO's desk and looked at the various ship models on the glass shelves that Shepard and Charlie built together.

"Wow!" Oriana and Danner said in unison, gaining small smiles from Miranda and her boyfriend. "Quite the loft you have here." Oriana added.

"Yeah well, the people I work for have the money to spend, I suppose." Charlie shrugged as he handed the two a bottle of water.

"Well I don't want to take any more of your time Commander-" Danner began addressing the CO of the Normandy.

"-Please, we've known each other for awhile Danner. Just call me by my first name."

"O-of course! I...I uhh...we! Oriana and I wish to thank you for letting us spend Christmas evening on board your ship. It's a beautiful one if I do say so myself."

The Commander chuckled and nodded. "No problem. It was my pleasure." Charlie walked to stand beside her girlfriend, placing a hand on her hip. "We are glad to have you."

"And we also want to wish you Merry Christmas. We had a great time." Oriana smiled and went over to hug Charlie and her big sister.

"So I take it you two are heading out?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I don't want to worry mom and dad." Oriana kicked the air shyly.

"I understand. You two are welcomed here anytime we're here on Illium. We'll walk you guys out."

After another set of hugs, handshakes and goodbyes, Miranda and Charlie headed back up to the Captain's Cabin and lied down on the Commander's soft bed. "Best Christmas ever?" Charlie asked as his left arm wrapped around Miranda shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"Yes...apart from Jack's gift."

Charlie laughed softly. "Yeah that was weird. Still I hope that future Christmases are just as great or better."

A mischievous smile spread across Miranda's soft, plump lips. "You really think you can keep me that long?"

Charlie played along and mimicked the smile. "Absolutely. I settle for nothing but the best."

"That's my line you ass."

"What are you going to do about it?" Charlie asked in a husk tone.

Miranda bit her bottom lip and crawled on top of him. "I plan on doing a lot of things to you Commander."

"Then by all means Lawson, do your worst."

It was a very good Christmas indeed...

* * *

**If any of you want to see a... food fight? perhaps? or anything else added into this chapter for resurrection, please feel free to leave it in a review.**

**I hope you liked this little detour of my main story...or at least I hope *hides***

**Anyways, I wish everyone a very safe and happy Christmas. I hope you guys get what you wished for and spend time with the ones you love. **

**I might be posting the Haestrom chapter in resurrecting soon (later on today if everything turns out alright.)**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
